An Unconventional Circumstance
by Carchee
Summary: Erik did his best to keep to himself. He hated people but loved a good drink. He had a regular routine and little disturbed the quiet speakeasy he frequented. His world was thrown off its axis when THEY showed up. A loud group from the infamous speakeasy, Fairy Tail. Prohibition Era AU. Language. Heavy drinking/smoking.


He was debating punching the next sap that spoke a word to him in the face. He was getting so sick of hearing PEOPLE. Everywhere talking, arguing, screaming, laughing. He just wanted all of them to just shut up. He knew he had to be here in this damn city but all he wanted was to have some peace and quiet. Groaning, he ran across the street, dodging slow moving cars. Slipping into the shadows he leaned against an alley wall, feeling a small sense of relief from the lack of bodies near him. Taking the back way home was something he could do, but it always took twice as long and he nearly always ran into unsavory characters. Twisting his hat brim down over his eyes, he rounded the corner and joined the crowd. He silently counted down the blocks in his head, trying to block out the overwhelming noise. He knew he should try and save for an automobile, or at the very least take a taxi when it got this bad. He just couldn't justify spending money. His parents had been immigrants and pinched every penny to make sure both himself and his siblings had the best life. He was still bitter that they had worked themselves into an early grave, willing to sacrifice their very lives for their children. He was the oldest of three. His younger brother had vanished into the nightlife of the very city he was living in now. His sister had packed her bags and moved to Hollywood, thinking she would have a career as a silent movie star. He hadn't heard from Macbeth in a few months but he always managed to show up when he knew he was needed. Sorano was even more elusive. She sent the random letter but for the most part shed her old life like it was a ratty old coat. Erik made due. He had an office job that paid well enough for him to not starve but he sure as hell wasn't living a high life.

With a sigh, he unlocked his door, tipping his hat to his neighbor leaving their own apartment. Dropping his keys and bags on the bureau next to the door, he quickly shed his hat and coat. Hanging them gently on the coat rack he fell backwards onto the lumpy mattress. His little studio was tiny, barely had any real walking room, but it was cheap. He was saving buckets of money by living there. Saving money was so hard-wired into him that sometimes he forgot even why he was so frugal. He always labeled his savings as car fund, but the reality was he truly didn't know what to spend it on. Part of him knew that he would have to take care of his siblings in the future and having the cash already on hand made his life particularly easy. Being the oldest, his parents way of life had rubbed off on him the most. Unlike most of his coworkers he kept all of his money in cash. He had a false bottom in his bureau and figured that it was safer than letting the banks play with his money. Really he trusted no one but himself. Groaning, he none too gently kicked his shoes off as he reached into his breast pocket. Clicking open the case, he slipped out a cigarette and gripped it between his teeth. He felt around for his matches and held them, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of no one around. Granted he could still hear the constant rumble of the street, but for now this was as good as it was going to get.

Sitting up he propped himself against his headboard, pulling the ashtray on his nightstand closer. With a snap he lit match watching it for a moment before lighting one of his guilty pleasures. Inhaling deeply, he almost instantly felt his shoulders relax. When he exhaled and the smell overwhelmed his senses, he thought of his other guilty pleasure. God what would he give for a stiff drink right now. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was still far too early. Wiggling down further into his bed, he took another long drag. Closing his eyes he basked in the peace, slowly cracking his neck. It had been one hell of a day. He growled when a loud wail from the street cut off his quiet. He set down his cigarette, moving the few steps to the other side of the room and clicked on his small radio. He snagged a book from the shelf the radio sat on and gently tossed it on the bed as he walked to the small kitchen area. Grabbing the bag by the door, he quickly unloaded a chicken breast with an ear of corn. Grumbling, he lit two burners on the stove. Snagging a pot and a pan, he quickly filled the pot with some water and set it on one burner while placing the pan on the remaining burner. He was seriously considering purchasing a refrigerator (as his co-workers would NOT stop talking about theirs) but he had such little room and was cheap as hell. Glaring at his uncooked food, he turned back to his bed and sat on the edge. Tapping his cigarette, he took a long inhale, glancing about his apartment. The lack of space was bugging him tonight.

Taking a few more puffs, he put out his cigarette and picked up his book and cracked it open. When he heard the water boiling he quickly got up, throwing the corn into the water and slicing off a small bit of butter for the pan. Setting his book on the nearby counter, he quickly put his chicken into the pan and seasoned it with some salt and pepper. Alternating between watching his food and reading, the time passed rather quickly and soon he was eating the bland meal. Setting his plate aside, he stretched firmly and lit another cigarette. A glance out the window showed the sun still up, so still too early for his drink. Settling in, he fell into the world of his book, tuning out the sounds of reality. When he felt himself squinting more than he should, he looked up to see his apartment had darkened considerably. Snapping on his bedside light, he pulled the book a bit closer, falling back into his reading.

When he felt his neck get stiff, he gently set his book down and lit a cigarette. Glancing at his watch he saw he wouldn't be insanely early. Moving his book to the nightstand, he stood and stretched. He walked around tidying his apartment, cleaning his dishes with his smoke hanging out of his mouth. With his apartment sufficiently clean and his cigarette gone, he turned off his radio and slipped into his shoes. Putting on the coat and grabbing his keys and hat, he switched off his light and slipped out the door. Locking it firmly he walked slowly down the hall. It was late but there would still be plenty of people mingling. With a sneer he opened the door to the street, glancing outside before immediately setting off to his left.

Keeping his head low, he barely glanced as he followed the roads, knowing the way by heart. He was a frequent patron to The Seis, his favorite speakeasy in town. The one law he broke willingly and knowingly was for alcohol. He knew a few addicts and he was nothing like that. It was just so soothing. Sitting in his stomach and making his head warm. Lord he loved a good strong drink. He liked to think of himself as a whiskey lover, but he knew whatever they had was what he'd drink. Slipping into the alleyways he made a few more turns before making it deep into the dark underworld of the city. Briskly he walked up to the green slat over what appeared to be just a hole in the wall. Glancing behind himself briefly, he rapped his knuckles on the board. The wood was moved aside quickly and he shuffled in, tipping his hat to the man there who nodded back. Walking the downward slope he took two rights and a left before he could hear the soft chatter of other people. Taking his hat off and shrugging out of his coat, he breezed through the entryway, barely pausing to place them on the coat rack they had nearby. Patting his breast pocket to make sure his cigarettes were there, he walked quickly to the bar, nodding at a few people as he went.

Settling into a bar stool, he took out another cigarette. Lighting it, he grinned at the bartender who placed a whiskey before him. Returning the grin, the bartender shook a towel at him and moved down the bar. He knew him so well at this point, he didn't bother asking to be paid until Erik was good and ready. Taking a slow, burning sip he glanced to either side. Not seeing anyone yet he relaxed his shoulders. It was still a bit early for a Friday night, but he was hoping it wouldn't be too busy. Time slipped from him as he savored his drink, he tuned out the light chatter in favor of focusing on the beautiful piano being played. As he finished the last sip of his drink, another appeared and he nodded gratefully. Placing some money on the bar, he turned on his stool to look more closely at the piano player. It was a small young blonde woman. She was dressed rather fashionably for a small speakeasy on the edge of the wrong side of town, but her playing was quite beautiful.

Halfway through his drink he noticed the volume in the room steadily increasing. With a quick glance to the far end of the bar near the piano, he picked up his drink and moved. He knew he was less likely to get a chatty drinking partner the closer he was to the music and he was enjoying the mind numbing power of alcohol far too much to be grumpy tonight. Leaning against the wall at the edge of the bar, he downed the rest of his drink and lit a cigarette. Feeling a slight burn at the back of his throat, he shook his head lightly and turned to watch the woman play a soft tune. He needed to cut back on the cigarettes if he was going to make it out of there without an ache in his chest and a sore throat.

He spent the next hour casually drinking, enjoying the sound of the soft piano barely heard over the noise of the speakeasy. Once he was well into his fourth drink, a loud whoop sounded from the entryway before a group of people poured in. Rolling his eyes he turned forward, pulling the drink closer to his chest. The Seis didn't get groups like this often, but when they did it always ended his night early. They were of quite the variety. Leading the charge were two brunettes in flashy dresses, dragging behind them a small slip of a woman with blue hair. Behind them was the noisemaker of the group. He looked and sounded like a brash idiot but he clearly was well loved in his group as one of the women doubled over laughing. A narrow man(?) was following behind, eyeing the other patrons closely. Two incredibly large men followed behind, looking almost grim as they entered the speakeasy.

Grateful when the group monopolized the couches towards the other side of the bar, he downed the last of his drink. Glancing at his watch he saw it was still too early to leave, even for him. The group was too incredibly loud for his tastes and he felt it'd be better to just go home and sleep. He pulled out a few bills to pay for his last drink when another appeared before him. As he stood to protest, the bartender motioned him off, nodding towards the piano player. Surprised, he turned to glance at her. She blushed before looking back down at her music. With a small sigh, he put some money in the tip jar before heading back to his seat for his new drink. The blond muscled man moved across the floor, coming in his direction. Right when he thought the man was going to sit next to him, the man swerved and instead walked up to the piano. Erik heard him talk softly to the woman playing and glanced behind to see her blush and quickly pat his arm. When the man met his eyes, he swiftly turned back, opting to stare down his drink.

He jumped when an incredibly large hand slammed onto his shoulder. "Hey there bub, why don't you grab your panther piss and join us." Turning up, he looked at the looming man, a sneer already set on his face. "It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens." He turned sharply back to his drink, attempting to shake off the man. Instead of being left alone like he had been hoping, he found himself being nearly lifted off his bar stool. Before he could get in a word of protest, his drink was shoved in his hand and he found himself being dragged across the speakeasy. He was an angry guy by nature; wasn't fond of people nor their persistence in making constant noise. The all consuming rage he felt was on levels rarely matched in his past. As he found himself unable to get from the man's grip, he felt his face begin to burn. When he was not so gently pushed onto the center of a low couch between the brunette already drunk and the noisemaker.

His words almost failed him until he found just enough self control to slam his drink onto the table, shattering it in the process. "What do you THINK you are DOING, fucker?" Attempting to stand, he found himself held down by the brunette, her eyes misty with alcohol. "Get off." Whining, she gripped tighter. He sat back down stiffly, glaring holes into everyone seated around the couch. When the giant blond let out a booming laugh, he was tempted to smack the woman just so he could get his hands around the man's thick neck. "Sorry there, old boy. Didn't mean to get your steam risin'. Gotta give a thorough vettin' to anyone my sister takes a fancy to." He nodded his neck to the blonde playing piano. She saw them look her way and duck down, her face flaming. While still upset, his rage almost immediately subsided. He was understanding of that. He would probably find himself in a similar situation if his sister lived closer.

Chuckling quietly to himself, the big man flagged the bartender and got a new whiskey, passing it over. "So kid, what's your story? You frequent this juice joint?" Huffing quietly to himself, Erik took a long sip of his whiskey. "I do indeed. Funny, haven't seen you lot around." Erik shifted his glare from the blond to the other massive man. The group's attention seemed to have shifted to the newcomer and the large black haired man was nearly sneering in response. Rubbing the back of his neck, the blond blushed lightly, seeming to find some form of humility. "Yeah this ain't our usual place. We're here because my sister, Lucy, is playing a gig tonight. Came to scope it out and make sure she stays safe and all." Erik took another sip, narrowing his eyes at the blond.

The other brunette let out a loud sigh, pushing the men aside. "Don't mind these rude bimbos. My name is Ever." She threw her hand out, smirking to herself as the boys took a step back. Closing his eyes with a deep sigh, he took another sip of the drink, transferring it to his left hand. Rising out of his seat, he gently took her hand, giving it a light shake. "Name's Cobra." She returned the shake, giving a satisfied smile before moving to the side and pushing the blond forward. "Oh. Yeah, I'm Laxus. This here is Black Steel. Over there is Levs. Next to her is Freed. Bix is on your left and the lush on your right is Cana." Erik nodded at each of them in turn, looking quickly away from the lecherous grin coming from the two seated on either side. "Well, _Laxus_ , your sister is pretty and all but I'm not interested. Got other priorities right now." Laxus grimaced, starting forward. "She not good enough for you or something?" Whipping a fan out of seemingly nowhere, Ever smacked him none too softly on the arm. "Enough, you brute! He's not interested so you don't need to fight him."

Flicking her hand out she quickly began fanning herself. Pulling the fan in to cover her face, her eyes gained a devilish glow. "Besides, it seems like she isn't his type." Furrowing his brow, he gazed at her quizzically as the group seemed to almost instantly relax. Cana leeched onto his side, seeming to forget his earlier disinterest. "Mmm yeah it's because I'm your type, eh Daddy?" Shooting her a look of disgust, he leaned away, brushing his shoulder against the man on his left. Before he could flinch away, he felt a gentle nudge and was pushed closer to the drunk woman. Ever stepped forward and dragged her away, pushing her down into an empty overstuffed chair and settled onto the couch.

The blue haired woman perched on the edge of a chair giggled, waving to get his attention. "We normally have far better manners, but it's not often we are in a place that's not Fairy Tail. I'm sorry if we bothered you, but you looked so lonely over there by yourself." Erik grunted, nodding at her. "I understand. I've heard of Fairy Tail. Rowdy bunch, yeah?" Levs laughed, leaning forward. "That we are! Our Lucy is on her first gig outside Fairy Tail and we decided to show up to support her." He nodded taking another sip of his drink. The conversation had been picking back up and when Levs turned to look at the black haired hulking man, it was almost like he had been forgotten.

He knew very well of Fairy Tail. They always tried to bust the place many times, but somehow no one was ever arrested. It was one of the biggest speakeasy's in town. Well known for being outrageous and loud, the place had changed what the city saw as depravity. He assumed most of what he knew were rumors and nothing more, but for the place to even have such a reputation, things had to get wild from time to time. He had heard the place was a brothel. He heard that the president himself frequently went. He had heard that they operated under an orphanage for cover. It was told women commonly walked around topless. The perverts in his office said they had a full blown movie theater for dirty pictures. Hell, he'd even heard that if you stayed long enough you could get a special service at the end of night among other things. All the officers wanted to pop the place and never seemed to be able to. It explained the eclectic group of people tonight. He wasn't surprised that such an establishment had an excellent piano player like Lucy.

A nudge to his arm brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the man with strange blue and black hair. "Did you hear me? I asked if you wanted a cigarette." Blinking, he looked down at the smoke that had appeared in his hand. "Well it seems like you gave me one anyway." The man laughed, striking a match and lighting his own cigarette before leaning over to light Erik's. "Yep, tough shit. Have to smoke it now or it's rude." He grunted, still a little irked over his peaceful night being ruined. Taking a deep drag, he let himself relax into the couch. He was stuck now might as well make it somewhat enjoyable. He eyed the man next to him, finishing off his drink. "So how much about Fairy Tail isn't just talk?" The man's grin widened as he winked. "Everything you've heard is true." Erik coughed, leaning forward as the smoke got lodged in his throat. Slapping his back, the man let out an outrageously loud laugh. "I'm pulling your leg, Adder. I don't know the rumors you're thinkin' of but most of them probably aren't true."

Sitting up and regaining his breath, Erik gave him a sideways glance, glaring fiercely. "Jesus H. Christ! I'm going to need another drink at this rate. And why did you call me Adder?" Bix shrugged, his arm shooting up to wave at the bartender. "You got it, babe. Also with a name like Cobra how could I NOT call you Adder? Now back to your question." Erik gave him an irritated look but gratefully accepted his drink. He figured at this rate he might as well drink a barrel or two. "It's loud at Fairy Tail. Incredibly loud. While it can get quite raunchy, everyone remains clothed for the most part. Cana over there can sometimes can find herself without her top. Does it to herself. While there are plenty of men that love a good show, it's not technically allowed and isn't put on by the bar. We get quite a few guests who assume the place is as wild as its reputation and are sorely disappointed. All of the regulars are like family at this point. One of the rumors I'm sure you've heard is that we're located under an orphanage. That's not _entirely_ wrong. It's more like the orphanage closed, the kids stuck around, grew up, and became raging drunks."

Erik took another drink, his fuzzy mind already slipping from his control. "So why let the reputation even exist? Why not just be a normal juice joint?" Bix leaned forward, ashing into an empty cup. "Well we did at first. People who didn't know us didn't see it that way and eventually we just couldn't stop it. We don't encourage all of the rumors but it brings good business so we just let it happen. Most of us can't keep stable jobs, so when the bar does well, we do well." Erik put out his cigarette and polished off his glass. He was somewhat aware that Bix had motioned to the bartender again, but his mind was starting to get even more clouded. How long had he even been at The Seis? Checking his watch he realized not that much time had passed. While he loved a good glass of whiskey, he wasn't one to get drunk. It was normally far too expensive.

When another drink was placed in his hand, he furrowed his brow, slowly looking between the drink and the ever grinning Bix. "I can't really afford-" Bix cut him off with a wave of his hand. "On us tonight don't worry. We ruined your quiet evening let us make it up to you. That reminds me, I'm surprised you're still sittin' here, Adder. Thought for sure you'd ditch us as soon as Laxus was done scarin' the piss out of ya." Erik took another sip, a lit cigarette appearing between his fingers. "I'm quite surprised myself. Guess I've been hurtin for some company." He internally flinched. That was not at all what he wanted to say. He was hoping something far more bitter would come out but it seemed the drink was affecting him more than he thought it would. "I actually should probably get goin' soon. It's late for me."

Bix leaned forward, swaying slightly. "You're not gettin' off that easy, bub. I heard what you said." Erik stood quickly, finishing his latest drink in one swig. "Sorry, Goose, out of luck on this one. Maybe see you around." Nodding to everyone in the loose circle, he eased himself out of the group. Waving at the bartender, he walked briskly toward the door. He ignored the man screeching behind him as he quickly slipped his arms into his coat. Placing his hat on his head, he felt the panic rise from the white noise of comfortably drunk. Why had he said THAT. What could possibly have broken his usually wall of well controlled loathing?

He paused mid-stride when he felt someone grip his arm. "Oi! You can't just call me Goose and leave! Why the hell did you call me Goose?" Erik looked over his shoulder, pushing down the panic just enough to smirk at the man. "'Cause you squawk like a damn goose. Thought it fit." Bix huffed, crossing his arms and frowning. "Do not." Rolling his eyes, Erik turned to face him. "I really do need to get going. It's late and I've got errands to run in the morning." Letting out an exaggerated gag, Bickslow reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small card. "If you say so. Here's a card showing how to get to Fairy Tail. Drop by sometime." With a wide grin, he pat Erik's shoulder and spun around, skipping back to his group. Erik stood stock still, his mouth parting. He had just gotten invited to the biggest and best speakeasy in all of Magnolia. An actual invite was incredibly hard to come by. And he had gotten a card with _directions_. Those practically didn't exist they were so rare and here he was, holding one. Pushing aside the mental image of the tall man _skipping_ , he continued the trek back to the real world.

How the hell did a man he just nicknamed GOOSE decide he was trustworthy enough for a map. An address for the one place the cops couldn't seem to find. Shaking his head, he pocketed the paper and nodded to the man at the door. Stepping into the brisk air cleared his head a bit and he was quickly on his way back to his apartment. Luckily his feet knew the way and he quickly lost himself in thought.

He hadn't even given them his real name. A lot of the speakeasy's that had more criminal activity required a code name and he had retained his from his first haunt. For the most part they had just given him nicknames. They weren't their real names but damn close in his book. Fairy Tail must be pretty above board to have their people use their real names like that. Lighting a cigarette, he moved more swiftly towards home. He really needed to sleep. He was thinking far too much and it was starting to get irritating. Getting home in half the time, he quickly opened his apartment and switched on a light. Taking one last drag, he put out his cigarette. Kicking off his shoes, he practically fell into bed. Talking to people was exhausting and he had done that far more than normal. Twisting out of his jacket and pants, he slipped under the covers, not caring about the future wrinkles in his shirt. His eyes basically already closed, he switched off the light. He hoped to God that some sleep would return his sanity.

* * *

It had been about a month since he had met the group from Fairy Tail. At first he had completely dismissed the idea of ever actually going to the loudest bar in town. Over time, however, he found the incredible loneliness he chose to be borderline oppressive. He still regularly went to The Seis, but damn it all to hell it just wasn't the same. He was bothered, almost angry, at how foreign these feelings felt. He'd always been one to be alone. When he was a kid he rarely made friends and that had carried on into adulthood. He preferred the quiet, in all honesty. Excessive noise would ring through his head and dampen his own thoughts. A group like that could nearly deafen him and yet somehow he wished he could see them again.

Running through his nightly routine, he did little to stop the rising bitterness. He paused his tirade when the clang of a pot on his stove rang between his ears. Glaring daggers at the pot, he angrily turned off his stove and slammed the dial on his radio. He was going out. He'd go to The Seis, see if he couldn't calm this ridiculous mood down. Ripping his coat on, he bolted from his apartment, slowing once he got out of the building. It was quite busy on the street since it was still relatively early in the evening. Families walked by with groceries, bundled up from the chill. Two small children seemed to be in a screaming match down the road over some object. A mother was singing to a small child she carried in her arms. He felt no comfort in these noises and it did nothing to stem his rising agitation. Why was he wanting to be around people, and the second he stepped outside wanting to immediately go back in?

His brain whirling, he let his feet carry him to The Seis. He could not understand for the life of him why he was feeling the way he was. Weaving between the streets he barely paid any attention to his surroundings. When almost two blocks from the speakeasy, he slowed, glancing around to make sure no one was following him. The Seis would have been a pretty small bust, but a bust none the less. Noticing no one, he quickly made his way to the slat of wood that made the door, nodding to the man inside as he swiftly made his way down the long hall. His thoughts shifting to that of simply consuming alcohol, he barely had the mind to shed his hat and coat at the door.

Once seated with a drink in front of him, he lit a cigarette. It was still pretty early for most but there were a few people hanging around. Glancing around, he tried to determine if anyone would make good conversation. For some reason he always automatically discounted the women. He attempted to rationalize this that the majority of women at this particular place were prostitutes but the reality was he just didn't know how to talk to them. He was never close with his sister and while he had adored his mother, he had never been all that close with her either. She had worked long hours and when they did see her, she was more of a hands off mother. She was always drilling the importance of working hard and saving money into them. He knew that made his chances of ever finding a wife abysmal, but it never really bothered him that much. The idea of having to take care of himself and only himself had a certain appeal to it.

Attempting to talk to the men wouldn't be much better. While The Seis wasn't riddled with crime, it didn't exactly attract the best of people. He discounted business men as boring conversationalists and for the most part the rest had a thug look to them. Honestly he wasn't even sure who he would find an appealing conversation partner. The bartender ignored everyone and all of the people working security radiated with aggression.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, he pulled the card out of his pocket, staring at it again. He hated the idea of going somewhere unfamiliar and dealing with noise. He wanted nothing to do with the crazy people of Fairy Tail. But damn if he didn't enjoy the way they all causally chatted. It had been clear that not only were they friends, but they were family in a way. It had never really bothered him before that his own family didn't work in the traditional sense. Before his brain could try to make the connection that he might have wanted that feeling and that's what was up his craw; he dismissed it in favor of another draw on his cigarette. Fairy Tail be damned he would enjoy a quiet evening in his favorite bar.

Finishing off his drink, he started on another, nearly chugging in his anticipation for the buzz. After his third drink, he felt the swirling annoyance float from his head to his chest. Alcohol was doing nothing to stem his irritation and if anything was just increasing it. With a deep sigh, he finished off his drink, slamming some bills down on the counter. He twirled towards the door and borderline stomped to the coat rack, rage radiating off him like a cloud. He jerked on his coat, settling the hat on his head with a nod to the security watching him.

Making it back to the alley, he swiftly walked a few blocks away, putting some space between himself and The Seis. Pausing under a street lamp, he pulled out the card and glanced at it. It actually wasn't that far from where he was. Taking off at a brisk pace, he felt his face fall into a scowl. This was just not his style. His moxie quickly fading, he faltered in his steps. While his vexation had halted any train of thought he'd had for the last few days, the idea of following through was not pleasant. He would be willingly going to a loud environment with a lot of people. He stopped under another street light, looking down the dimly lit road like it would hold some sort of answer. Almost growling, he started forward again. He just needed to get this out of his system. Once he was reminded that these were not at all his type of people, he would be able to sleep easily.

Pausing two blocks over, he checked his card. He was less than a block away. Slipping into the shadows of the alley, he watched for officers for a few minutes. Confident that he hadn't been followed, he started forward again, sticking closer to the wall. When he approached the run-down orphanage, he pulled out the paper again, squinting in the low light. The directions got him to the location, but didn't give him the slightest clue to where the door was nor if there was a password to get in. Moving forward slowly, he slipped to the right side of the building, following a narrow alley way. Finding an old dumpster with wheels, he approached it, glancing behind him as he did. A common observer would notice nothing out of place, but he knew dumpsters in this part of town would never have wheels on them. Slowly pushing it to the side, he saw a wooden slat that nearly blended in with the wall. Sucking in a breath, he knocked.

A slat slid to the side and he felt rather then saw a pair of eyes on him. He was honestly already impressed with the intense security surrounding the place. Even his first speakeasy that had been a cover for the mafia barely had this level of protection. Stammering at the door, he realized he was an idiot for even attempting to show up without a password of some sort.

"Cobra?" Erik jumped back, tripping over his feet. "Shit." Squinting at the door, he took a slow step forward. "Yeah that's me." The small slat slid back into place followed by a chuckle from the man on the other side of the door. "Can't believe you actually showed up. Thought for sure you would chicken out." The door swung open to reveal a grinning Laxus. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Hope the crazies don't scare you off." With a wink, he grabbed the sleeve of the stunned man and dragged him inside. "Just follow the tunnel to the big red door. Knock and it'll open. It's there to help keep the noise down. Have fun."

Erik stumbled forward into the dim lit hallway, turning back to give the man a fierce glare before continuing onward. He walked a small ways, surprisingly not heading too far downward in his trek forwards. The lighting had gotten so dim he nearly walked into the "big red door" Laxus spoke of. It was more of a giant red metal wall than a door. Rapping his knuckles firmly, the door opened almost instantly. He nearly cringed backwards, barraged with sounds. Gathering himself, he quickly stepped forward, tipping his hat to the white haired beauty that had opened the door. She chuckled, shutting the door behind him.

"Haven't seen you here before! My name is Mirajane. Everyone calls me Mira, though. I run the bar and sometimes the door when it hasn't picked up quite yet. What's your name, sir?" He felt the smallest of blush rise to his cheeks before he grunted out, "Cobra." She jumped up excitedly and clapped her hands as he paused in removing his coat. "Oh, Lucy talked about you! She said she had met you at the gig she had uptown and everyone had bothered you." Giggling, she tugged his coat out of his hands, swiping his hat in the process. "She's over that way if you want to say hello." Gently setting his belongings on the coat rack, she twirled back towards the bar, greeting people on her way. Glancing around the room, he immediately noticed the blonde and started in her direction.

He was so incredibly out of his element. Not only was he in a strange place, but he was the one having to approach people. Already regretting his decision, he looked around again, trying to see if he recognized anyone else. For the most part the place was still pretty empty. Clearly it was early in the night and the party crowd was yet to arrive. Moving forward, he was determined to at least make his presence known and speak with a few people. Then he could leave and put this whole disaster behind him. Lightly tapping the blonde's shoulder, she let out a squeak and whirled towards him. A healthy blush coating her cheeks, she bolted up, grabbing his right hand.

"Cobra!-Right?-I'm Lucy!-We never got properly introduced.-I'm the piano player from a few weeks ago.-I never did get to apologize for my brother harassing you.-Let me buy you a drink." Sucking in a breath, she puffed out her cheeks, seeming to attempt to stop herself from talking. A black haired young man nudged her out of the way and stuck his right hand forward. "Sorry about her, she tends to get nervous and babble. Name's Gray." Erik nodded, grasping the man's hand. "Cobra. No need to buy me a drink, sweet cheeks, I got my own tonight." The blonde huffed, nearly stomping her foot. "Well! No wonder my brother likes you so much. You two seem to be very similar." Turning, she slammed back into her seat, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

A red-headed woman briskly moved around the table, immediately moving into Erik's personal space. "Apologize to the lady, you brute. Justice is swift for those rude to someone as dignified as Lucy." Erik attempted to take a step back and was followed. This was beyond was he was expecting. She straightened her shoulders, eyes flashing. "Apologize." Out of seemingly nowhere a pink haired mop appeared, pushing forward from another side. "You say something to our Lucy?" A stuttering blonde pushed the two apart and away. "Erza! Natsu! While I appreciate the help he did not so greatly harm my _honor_ that I can't respond for myself. Cobra, I have to buy you a drink now. I apologize for the ferocity of my friends. They have a tendency to _over react_." She spun, sending the pink haired man a firm glare and sent the red-head a less intense glare. "And Gray," she turned, setting her burning look on the other man, "I can speak for myself, thank you! No need to point out my faults." Sniffing she grabbed Erik's shirt sleeve, pulling him towards the bar.

"A whiskey, yeah?" He nodded, still stunned by the interaction he had just witnessed. It almost seemed like they were all siblings, yet none of them looked even close to related. He jolted when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. "I am sorry for my brisk nature. My name is Erza." Turning his head, he nodded at the red-head. While he was attempting to be open-minded about the situation he had willing walked into, he was not so sure he would get along with the aggressive woman. "That idiot is Natsu." She nodded towards the pink haired man seemingly in a fist fight with Gray. She scoffed when she saw them, taking off in their direction. "Boys!" A resounding crack brought the sound of a scuffle to a close and both men were on the ground clutching their heads.

"Here's your drink, Cobra." Turning back, he nodded at the white haired bar maid who winked and twirled away. The blonde to his side cleared her throat, twisting her own glass between her hands. "I don't mean to sounds presumptuous, but you don't need to use a code name here. When I first spotted you, I had a feeling you would fit in well at Fairy Tail. Please don't take offense, but I bought you a drink to get my brother to talk to you and not with...romantic purposes." Her blush returning full force, she took a sip of her drink before resuming her twisting. "I'm not saying you're not attractive, it's more I thought you'd fit with the family." He chuckled, pulling out a cigarette. "Don't worry Lucy. I haven't taken offense. It's actually a bit of a relief." He choked on his first drag, stuttering slightly. "Not that I'm saying you're not attractive-" She cut him off with a loud full bellied laugh. "Oh Cobra, you'll fit right in!" Her laugh dying to a chuckle, she finished off her drink, patting his arm.

"The rest of Laxus' group from that night should be showing up soon. They have a tendency to wake up late." Nodding, he took another drag from his cigarette. "Considering how dolled up most of them were, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show up for a while." With a hearty laugh, Lucy lept down from the bar stool. "Keen observation there, snake-boy. I'm off to wrangle the flock. Good luck with socializing." Winking, she stalked towards the men that were just sitting up, screeching noises that could barely be considered words. Wincing he took another drag from his cigarette, subtly looking down either side of the bar.

To his right was a slumped over brunette that looked suspiciously like the handsy drunk he had met previously. Hearing a snore, he rolled his eyes. Had to be her. Looking to his left he saw a short older man chatting with two mismatched men. The shorter man was almost hidden behind the two ridiculous figures. He could practically smell the pomade radiating off of them. He swiveled gently, scanning the rest of the bar. Eyes sweeping over the tangle of limbs that was the group he had previously been introduced to, he noticed only one other small group. The rest of the speak easy had a few people sitting by themselves but he had found himself here at a ridiculously early hour. He wasn't sure the sun had even set before he had taken off to The Seis in a rush.

Growling softly to himself, he finished off his drink, taking one last puff from his cigarette before putting it out. He had barely set the drink down before another appeared before him. At his sound of protest, he was quickly hushed, a finger waggled in front of his face. "Drinks are on the house tonight." Narrowing his eyes, he took a sip of his drink. "Why?" She grabbed an empty glass, firmly wiping it with a rag. "We like adding people to our family and everyone seems to be fond of you. Your abrasive deposition aside, you seem like you could use a home." Setting the glass down, she nodded at the old man who was signaling for another drink. "Take it for what it is, Cobra. No one wants to be a loner."

Furrowing his brow, he took another sip, reaching for a smoke. This had to have been about what he let slip to Bix. While mildly irritated that the man had shared something personal he hadn't meant to say, he was mostly upset that it wasn't wrong. This was the second time he had had interaction with people in a non business sense in over six months. The first being when he had first set eyes on the infamous Fairy Tail members just a month ago. Taking a deep drag, he exhaled slowly. The sound here was going to be deafening. When business picked up, more people would come in and his personal space would more than likely be invaded. All of this weighed with a sense of belonging. He could belong to a collective of people who clearly weren't just street thugs. While a bit wild, they weren't completely intolerable. He'd never admit it to anyone, but one of his deepest desires was to have a friend. Not just someone he nodded to at the store or occasionally met up with for drinks, but someone he was close to. Someone he confided in. Before he met Fairy Tail, he had discredited this dream as simply fantasy. Beautiful but unattainable. Meeting them had reignited the dying ember of hope and had pushed his mind to the brink of insanity. Whatever his dreams may be, he still wasn't sure he could tolerate the draw backs.

Sighing, he stared at the glowing cigarette. Taking a sip of his drink, he looked up at the barmaid that was continuously glancing his way. Glaring at the ember, he took a drag. He would have to wait to pass judgement until the bar picked up. He knew that was committing a hell of a lot of time to not being home, but he had to make a decision fairly. Going off of hearsay wasn't his style even if this was out of his comfort zone.

He heard a loud rap at the red metal door and watched as Natsu bounded over, opening the door only to scoff in disgust. The large black haired man he had met the other night, "Black Steel", came through the door followed by the small blue haired woman. The black haired man scowled and shut the door behind the girl before turning to tower of the pink haired man that was now shouting at the black haired man. It was difficult to pick out exactly what was being said but he heard something along the lines of "fight me" along with "fuck off" and other obscenities. When Natsu grabbed onto the beast of a man, the blue haired woman side-stepped the two quickly, making her way towards the bar. He swung back when he saw her approaching his direction, opting to face forward in favor of watching the pissing contest between the two men. She hopped up onto a stool on his right, waving at Mira before clasping her hands together and watching him from the corner of her eye. Turning she stared at him quizzically before lightly tapping her head.

"Forgive me, I'm terrible with names. We met you at that bar Lucy played at a month ago, yes?" Erik ducked his head, moving his cigarette to his other hand so the smoke wouldn't float into her face. "Yes ma'am. Name's Cobra." Her face lit up as she leaned closer to him. "Oh! I remember now! Gajeel had said that was one of the worst code names he's ever heard." Chuckling she glanced back at the men still wrestling on the floor. "That's coming from the man who calls himself "Black Steel". He's such a bluenose. I'm Levy! Nice to see you here at our fine establishment." She accepted the drinks from Mira and spun on her stool, facing towards the men. "I'm off to round-up my charge. I hope you have a nice evening!" With a smile she was gone, setting her drinks on a table before marching over to the scuffle. She somehow managed to snag both of the ears, shoving Natsu off towards his group and dragging the hulking man after herself.

He chuckled quietly to himself, taking another sip from his drink. It was quite an interesting group of individuals. It was clear that they not only felt like they all belonged, but that they felt pride and ownership for the speakeasy. It was also quite obvious that code names were not the rule but the exception. He guessed within the walls of the bar, they were just themselves. He found himself enjoying the almost safe haven being offered to him. He didn't, however, feel like shedding his own code name quite yet. Trust had to be strong for him to willingly offer a thing to a group that while not criminals, were still breaking the law.

Putting out his cigarette, he opted to watch the interactions between people instead of staring a hole into the wall like he usually would. Most were chatting casually and quietly, seemingly enjoying the calm before the storm. The only group creating any sort of noise were the four he had first met. The terrifying redhead was pushing Lucy towards the piano in the corner of the room while the boys seemed to be attempting to subtly fight. Lucy settled into the bench, sending Erza a small pout before opening with a slow moving piece, her fingers almost floating on the keys. Erza turned, catching the boys in the act of punching each other and stomped over. Slamming their heads together, she approached the bar and sat between himself and the small group of older men. A small slice of cake appeared before her while Mira worked her way down the bar. She slid another glass in front of him with a wink before going off to the other end of the bar to tap the sleeping drunk on the head. Shaking his head lightly, he downed the rest of his previous drink. That woman was going to get him drunk.

He quickly looked over his shoulder at the sound of another knock at the door. Lucy paused in her playing, her fingers hovering over the keys as Gajeel opened the door to reveal a group of three. Once he shut the door behind him, she continued playing, calling a greeting to the group. The snappy brunette woman was leading the group, immediately making her way over to another group of two. The slender man (woman? he was still unsure) with flowing green hair opting to follow her and sit at an empty table nearby. The obnoxiously loud Bix was the last in the group, seeming to sludge towards the bar like walking through molasses.

"Mira, love, a drink. Please. Christ." He slumped over the bar near Erik, frame so large he could easily reach the far end of the bar. Mira loaded a tray with drinks, clearly knowing the group that walked in would want them. "Hair of the dog, eh? You really shouldn't drink so much, Bickslow." Swatting his head with a rag, she left a glass in front of him before moving towards the other newcomers with her tray. The man quickly downed his entire drink, sinking into a seat with a sigh. Fumbling for a smoke, he settled onto his elbows, slowly lighting his cigarette and sighing. "She says that like she wasn't the one giving me drinks." He turned slightly, glancing at Erik from the corner of his eye.

"Finally showed up, did ya? Took you long enough, Adder." Erik felt the smallest bit of heat rise into his cheeks before he scowled, scoffing at the other man. "I don't like people." Bix, or rather Bickslow, chuckled and hopped a seat closer to the maroon haired man. "Well you must like people enough. Come sit with us, babe. You'll have much more fun." Tucking the lit cigarette behind his ear, he scooped Erik's drink up. The tall man left little room for argument and took off towards the group he had come in with. He let out a scoff but followed all the same. He returned the nod he received from the old man before turning his attention forward. The brunette (Eva? Evelyn?) seemed to be in a heated argument with a large man with blindingly white hair. A small woman with matching hair that had been conversing with the man previously was looking around, slightly embarrassed. The green haired man seated at a nearby table was engrossed in a book he pulled from seemingly nowhere.

Reaching the two tables, Bickslow reached over, tapping the white haired woman on the shoulder before motioning to an empty table in the corner of the bar. Nodding she gratefully stood, following him with a glance back towards the quiet man. He snagged two drinks from the tray and balanced them carefully, if not dramatically, before setting them on the table. He motioned for the woman to sit and waited for Erik to perch carefully on a chair before dropping into the spare seat.

"Lissy this is Cobra. Adder this is Lisanna. Lissy is Mira and Elfman's sister." He motioned towards the large white haired man. "That's Elfman. He kind of has a thing with Evergreen. Ever adamantly denies this, yet never leaves his damn side." He pointed at the green haired man as he took a sip from his drink. "You met Freed. He probably won't leave his book all night. He got it this morning and hasn't stopped since. Pretty sure he hasn't even taken a piss." Bickslow winked, slinging an arm around Lisanna. "So, Adder, now that you've been introduced to everyone, why did it take you so long? It's been what, a month?" Shaking his head he grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear and took a drag. "Explain." Erik debated just scoffing and leaving it at that. He really didn't need to explain himself to practically strangers. For some unbeknownst reason he found words spilling out of his mouth before he could help it.

"Like I've mentioned, I am not a fan of people or loud noise. Honestly I am still unsure of my reasoning for even coming here period." Bickslow laughed, slamming his drink roughly onto the table. Lisanna leaned away from the man, pushing his arm off her shoulders. "Way to be welcoming, Bix. I apologize for his unsavory behavior, Cobra. This one is the reason half the rumors about the guild exist."

A loud shout sounded across the room as the drunk who was previously sleeping found herself on the floor. "And that's the other reason." Lisanna stood, discarding her drink and weaving around Bickslow. "I'm going to go handle her. It was nice to meet you Cobra." She flashed him a smile and wave before heading in the direction of the woman still screeching on the floor. Bickslow hopped to the empty seat, pulling the tray closer to himself and Erik. "Well well looks like you got out of telling me your life story. For now." Bickslow winked, taking another deep drag from his cigarette. "I'm sure with a few drinks you'll be an open book. For now, let's settle on your real name. I am so intensely curious as to what it is and why you chose 'Cobra'." He leaned forward on his elbows as Erik instinctively leaned back. The taller man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighting it with his own before passing it to the maroon haired man.

"Cobra was a name I've retained throughout the years. Picked it up at an old juice joint I used to go to and it stuck. As far as you know that is my real name." He took a drag from the cigarette, opting to watch Lisanna attempt to pick up the woman still collapsed onto the ground. Shaking his head, Bickslow waved his cigarette in the other man's face. "I'll get it out of you eventually. Can't be in Fairy Tail if you don't spill at least some of your secrets, ya hermit. Now, what you do for a living." Sighing, Erik took a sip from his drink, coughing a bit as the intensity warmed his throat. "I'm a paper pusher at an investment firm, nothing special. And you?" Bickslow narrowed his eyes as he took another drag.

"I know for a fact that is far too boring and couldn't have possibly been what you've been doing your whole life. As for me, I'm a promoter in a sense. I go around to other speakeasy's and establishments of the same nature to try and get more business here. Normally I go with Laxus, Freed, and Ever as a group but they have lives unlike me." Chuckling he waved to Mira, motioning to his already empty glass. "I guess you could say I'm also an entertainer. When we get a big crowd, I'll dance like an idiot or do some other trick to earn my keep. Lisanna wasn't far off when she said I was the cause of the rumors." Laughing he accepted the new glass from Mira, patting her hand gently as he did.

"Now, I must hear more about you. You have any family?" Erik frowned, glaring into his drink. "Next question." Bickslow slung an arm around him, pulling him more firmly into his seat. "Nuh-uh. That's a required question. I'll start, ease the burden." Erik let the arm stay as the alcohol lifted the smallest of edges from his stress. "Grew up in the orphanage above our heads. My family is this family and that's about it! Never knew my parents or nothing like that. According to Gramps, I just showed up one day on the steps. See easy, now you." Feeling himself almost lean into the other man, he let the battle rage in his head. On one hand, he didn't know this character whatsoever. He was out of his element and incredibly uncomfortable. On the other, he was quickly warming up to the odd man with an infectious smile. There was something about him that was effortless and figured if he was going to make any friends in Fairy Tail, it would start with Bickslow.

"I'll make a deal with you, Goose. Get me drunk and I'll talk." Fuck. He once again let his mouth get ahead of his brain and instantly felt the anxiety crawl up his throat. Bickslow grinned, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he quickly stood. "You got it, Adder. Tonight is all about getting you drunk and making you a regular. Mira! Can we get a bottle?" Mira's tinkling laugh rang throughout the room as she walked towards a door nearly hidden behind a fabric curtain. Erik's eyes widened as the man winked and walked towards the bar. He immediately knew this was an incredible error in judgement. Instead of some simple and vague story about his practically non-existent family, he somehow promised the exact opposite of what he would ever want to do. Panic was quickly taking over brain function and he shakily pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it rapidly. He couldn't grasp how this man could get anything out of him just by looking at him. What the hell was wrong with him?! Erik looked around at the other patrons, trying to find some form of escape. He was incredibly surprised to see that in the time he had been talking to Bickslow, the bar had been slowly filling up. Bickslow appeared, slamming a bottle onto the table.

"Alright, Adder, let's get you half-seas over." Grimacing at the bottle, he took another drag from his cigarette. "I already regret this." Bickslow laughed, his waggling his tongue at the other man as he poured them both a large drink. "Hate to break it to you, but this was your idea." Groaning as Bickslow clinked his glass to his, they both took a healthy drink. Bickslow plucked the cigarette from Erik's hand and took a drag, much to his surprise. Before he could protest, it was back like it had never left.

"So, let's keep to casual topics while I get you drunk. If you aren't at work or that sorry excuse for a bar, what are you doing? You seem to be a pretty reclusive person." Erik sighed, narrowing his eyes at the man and then his smoke before bringing it up to his mouth anyway. "I sleep." Bickslow rolled his eyes, taking another sip. "I was not looking for obvious answers, bub. And if you say eat so help me..." Bickslow leaned over again, resting his arm on the back of Erik's chair instead of his shoulders. He chuckled quietly, leaning back in his seat as the warmth of the drink moved into his arms. "I read and occasionally listen to the radio. I'm not really interested in excessive spending and I find my current lifestyle supportive of this habit. I tend to be a bit boring, I'm afraid." Bickslow scoffed, topping off Erik's drink. "At least you're smart enough to save your money. I am far more likely to owe money than be paid." Chuckling, Erik took a deep sip, willingly passing his smoke back to the other man.

"Well what is it that you spend your money on anyway? I was under the assumption that you were compensated your drinks." Rolling his eyes, Bickslow took inhaled a large amount of smoke. "Here, yes. Other bars, not so much. Like I said, I'm a promoter. I have to spend money to make the bar money. I'm lucky in the sense that I never have to worry about a place to lay my head. Not so lucky on how much I actually earn. A disadvantage to the business, I guess you could say. I can't really complain that much. Fairy Tail takes good care of me. So now that I've gotten a bit more drink in ya, got any family?" Erik shook his head, the subject change disorienting him. He was definitely feeling the alcohol. His whole body was warm and he could sense a flush on his cheeks. It was the first time he had willingly decided to get drunk in a while and he was enjoying the feeling immensely. His panic and anxiety quietly draining away with every sip.

"Parents were immigrants and died when I was a teenager. My sister is off in Hollywood with dreams of being a movie star. My brother is living in the city but is somewhat of a recluse like myself. I don't really hear much from either of them these days." Bickslow was nodding, topping off both of their drinks. "Makes sense. You didn't seem like much of a family guy. I'm guessing you don't have a lady?" Erik huffed, gulping down half his drink. "Women are an enigma to me. Never understood them and doubt I ever will. And yourself?" Bickslow let out a full belly laugh, clutching the chair to keep himself upright. "Nope! Never have, never will. They're fun to fuck with and all, but they're just not my style." He winked at the confused expression on the other man's face. Letting out a piercing whistle, he whooped at Lucy, who was playing an upbeat ragtime tune. Lucy rolled her eyes before continuing to play with gusto, slamming her fingers just a tick harder into the keys.

"They call me a pervert for teasing them all the time, but I think they secretly enjoy it." Cana let out an answering whoop, holding herself up on the bar top. Bickslow chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "That one doesn't do a very good job at concealing her enjoyment. She really oughta find herself a man." Erik leaned into Bickslow, snatching the cigarette from him and taking a drag. "I don't-t get why they wouldn't-t be your sh-style." He furrowed his brow as processed just how much he was slurring. He glanced around, attempting to push the fuzziness aside for a moment. The bar had filled up quite a bit and was far more crowded than The Seis ever got. Swinging his head back to Bickslow, he realized just how close he was to him. Part of him acknowledged he was in the other man's personal space but his body was just not responding. He was drunk. It took a minute to fully click but when he processed it, he let out a loud laugh, swinging the smoke around before passing it back. Bickslow chuckled, topping off their drinks.

"Looks like I've definitely gotten you drunk. Got a low tolerance, eh? I'll let you in on my secrets once I reach your level." He winked, putting out the cigarette. "So now, Cobra, what is your real name? I just have to know." He frowned, the world spinning a bit as he leaned back to look at Bickslow's face. "I know I said-d I would tell you and all, but this fe-ls lik-ke cheating-ing." Bickslow chuckled, draining his own glass. "Your idea, babe. Finish your drink and tell me." Taking a deep breath, the maroon haired man chugged the rest of his drink and slammed the empty glass on the table.

"Erik. It's-s Erik." Bickslow's hand moved up onto his shoulder, pulling him close enough so he could speak quietly in his ear. "Thank you for trusting me, Erik. You don't have to tell anyone else until you're comfortable." Bickslow met his eyes, gauging them for a moment before leaning back towards his ear. "Sorry if I pushed you, Adder. I just felt compelled to know." Bickslow leaned back, keeping his hand on Erik's shoulder. Filling both of their glasses, he raised his toward the other man, grinning when they clinked.

"Enough about serious shit! Let's party!" Erik found himself returning the grin as he quickly drained the glass. The alcohol had removed all of his inhibitions and he was having a whale of a time. He had confided in someone as a friend would. He had someone he could genuinely enjoy talking to. When Bickslow pulled him up from the table, he didn't hesitate to follow. He found himself stumbling over his own feet and his head was already incredibly fuzzy, but he laughed anyway. Bickslow made a beeline for the piano and gave Lucy an exaggerated wink before spinning back to face Erik. Dropping his hand, he started twitching his arms in a ridiculous way which Erik could tell was supposed to be dancing. Normally, he would have scoffed and stood to the side to watch the show unfold. His fuzzy mind instead found himself wanting to dance. And he did.

Time started breaking into fuzzy fragments. He had no idea how long they were dancing near the piano. It felt like forever and yet it was also as if they just started. He knew he was drunk, acknowledging it often to Bickslow, who never left his side. He chatted with Mira, asking about the bar and what a normal crowd was like. He had a brief conversation with Levy about books he should read. He smoked so many cigarettes he ran out, getting a hearty laugh from Bickslow when he pouted at him. Bickslow confirmed that Freed was, in fact, a man. Even if he was more dressed up than most of the women. He had a vague impression of Bickslow opening up to him about people feeling uncomfortable around him. He remembered feeling warm not just from the alcohol when Bickslow talked about how important Fairy Tail was to him. His last memory of the night was him sitting next to Bickslow, sharing a cigarette with him. Lucy was playing something somber on the piano and Bickslow had an arm slung around his shoulders. He remembered thinking briefly that it was an odd thing for two men to be doing. The feeling of being so close to another human that he could feel the heat of their body, however, was far too great of a temptation to move. And then, darkness.

* * *

 **Terms:**

 ** _Speakeasy:_ an illicit establishment that sells alcoholic beverages**

 ** _Panther Piss:_ whiskey, particularly of the homemade variety**

 ** _Juice Joint:_ a speakeasy**

 ** _Bimbo:_ a macho man**

 ** _Daddy:_ a young woman's wealthy boyfriend or lover**

 ** _Bluenose:_ a prude or an individual deemed to be a killjoy**

 ** _Half-seas over:_ shitfaced**

 **So this is for Bixco Week 2017! I'm only doing day two (prompt: unconventional) because I have a hard time working on more than one concept at a time. That and writing is still pretty new for me (more of a reader) and my confidence level is low. Eventually I will finish this story. I actually have a loose plot and am excited about working on it. Please feel free to leave suggestions and critiques. Can't grow without seeing your faults, yeah?**

 **Big thank you to apriiil for hosting a ship week for one of the best obscure crack ships in Fairy Tail! Happy (belated) birthday! :D**


End file.
